King of the Night Reborn
by militarynut2010
Summary: After Celia's attempt at creating a new Dracula, death arrives to the elemental countries.  While there, he finds Naruto about to defend himself with the power of the kyubi and decides to take him in order to make him a new King of the night.


_ Alright, nothing witty from me this time and this will be a NarutoXHarem fic. It will have good Akatuski(on Naruto's side), some yondaime and third hokage bashing. There will be classic civilian council bashing but only for most of them, a few members are on Naruto's side. As much as I love Sasuke or team 7 bashing, it will only Sakura getting bashed here. Enjoy, and no I do not own Naruto or Castlevania. Oh and there will be some elements from The Suffering(a little known PS2 game) which I also do not own._

**King of the Night Reborn**

Death was furious, his master was gone for good, his reincarnation who was meant to be the next king had defied his destiny and destroyed all chances of the rebirth of the king of the night, now he was left to wander, knowing that he failed his lord and that the Belmonts had won the ongoing war. "**If that foolish woman Celia had managed to capture and kill the boy Soma's lover, then Lord Dracula would have been reborn and the world would have belonged to him. She could have even tried to seduce him into accepting the role at least then it would have been easier, especially if she had used that damn eye thing, how it can work on I, death, is beyond me. I think that is why Lord Dracula had those women under his command; no enemy besides the Belmonts could beat him if they had to contend with those puppy dog eyes. Now I can only wander since the castle was also the only place I had to live in. *sigh* Maybe I will get lucky in this world and find an abandoned mansion that I could live in and-."**

Before Death could continue with his thoughts, He felt a surge of familiar power spread outward, catching his attention. "**So, that fool Kyubi still lives, but this power seems, weak, like it is muffled, Seems I should investigate this."**

At, that, he warped in the direction of the surge, and within a split second had arrived to a village where he found a mob of people surrounding a pre-teen boy who had a red aura around him and looked feral, Death was confused at the sight of this, here was a human child who had the kyubi's power, surround by his own kind like he had done something terrible. Realizing from the boy's stance that the power he had was not enough and was weakened; he darted in, a shadow in the light, and shot off out of the village with the boy in his grasp leaving mangled and bloodied corpses. As Death escaped with the boy, he caused him to fall unconscious so that there would not be a struggle which would have caused him to drop the boy. Once far enough away, he stopped in a cave so as to examine the boy and know why he had the kyubi's power. He set the boy down and started examining his body. Exposing the boy's stomach, he gave a look that could be interpreted as a frown as he thought, '**Shinigami, so this is my older brother's work, he always had a thing for sealing things inside of living beings, and being one of the proverbial grey men, at least he is better than thanatos, he always had to try helping humans so that they wouldn't be suicidal or anything. That idiot should know that he will always be weak since he is so damn childish with how he targets few souls. At least I now know why Kyubi's power was coming from this boy. I better see what is so special about him.'**

At that, he placed a skeletal hand on the boy's seal and entered his mind to view the boy's memories and see why he is hated. Once inside, he was disgusted to find that the boy's mindscape was that of a sewer. **'What is this, no human child's mindscape should be in such a state. Only those who have endured nothing but hardship well into their fifties and up should resemble this.'**

As went moved on, he found a door that he knew was the boy's memories and entered. Once in, he started to feel enraged at what he seen. He watched as the boy had endured hardship after hardship with the better times being where he would simply be ignored. When he seen how the boy was attacked numerous times, being called a demon, fox brat, and many other things, and yet had done nothing worse than simple pranks to deserve such things. Enraged, Death left the room and heard voices down a path and followed them. At the end, he found a large room that had a huge cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal holding it shut, the Kyubi showing while there there were two others, the boy and a man who seemed to be an older version of the boy without the whisker marks. The two seemed to be arguing when Death spoke up saying, **"So, this is why this boy was in constant danger, you have destroyed your honor completely now Kyubi, Lord Dracula would be enraged by your presence here knowing the suffering this boy endured because of you."**

The sound of his voice caused all three figures to immediately look in his direction with Kyubi's eyes going wide at the sight of him. **"Lord Death! What are you doing here; shouldn't you be with Lord Dracula?"**

"**You have been gone too long, Lord Dracula is gone and his very soul has even been completely erased along with his castle. Now, reveal your true form and tell me what you have done to warrant my brother sealing you into the boy."**

At this, there was a flash of light, when it cleared, the two blonds suddenly had nosebleeds at the sight of a gorgeous woman wearing a kimono that reveal a pair of large breasts and pale skin that was unblemished while the kimono covered the rest of her body, her hair could easily be described as the same orange as when the sun shreds the last of its light at the end of the day. Her eyes were the only unnerving thing to the two as they were a reddish orange and were slits (Wesker's eyes). **"My lord, while I was wandering this world, I had been attacked by a human wearing an orange mask with spiral markings, he had red eyes that when I looked into them, he had took control of me and force me to attack the boy's village. His father, the other blond man before you, had fought back against me then summoned your brother to seal me within his son. When I had come to four years ago, I had checked his memories to see how spoiled the village had treated him only to find out that he had suffered in so many ways that I wanted to find a way to get free to kill those who had wronged him. We met when the villagers had knocked him out at the same time of my awakening. From there, I have done my best to watch over him and comfort him, but until a few months ago, he has never believed my intentions were true because of the genjutsu that his leader had place on him after we had met so as to control him. His damn father here is also trying to keep the genjutsu going while he too tries to make the boy a tool for this damn village. The bastard should be dead due to the cost of a deal with your brother, but he altered the technique so that would be in here as well, only free so that he could he could stop the boy should he ever try to free me. He has also placed genjutsu over him to make him less trusting of me and even think our first meeting was a trick since the third hokage's genjutsu had went with him when he died, but the boy has managed to break the jutsu, thus resulting in this situation. All because the damn villagers were angry over the damn Uchiha, one related to the bastard who took control of me, being hurt badly when the boy retrieved him when he tried to leave his village"**

Hearing this, Death glared at the boy's father anger plainly showing on his face, "**So, not only does a foolish human try to defy my brother, but he attempts to shape his offspring into a tool as well? Then you shall be punished for your insolence!**"

At this, Death conjures his scythe and advances on the boy's father, forcing him into backing into the bars of the cage. He was about to try running past Death but there was a blur and suddenly Death was in front of him with his scythe in a position where it looked like he had just swung it. The man showed nothing until a second later when he split down the middle and the pieces fell to the side. Before they could hit the ground, the pieces started to glow then they changed into orbs that shot into Death. As soon as this happened, the boy clutched his head as the genjutsu placed on him by his father dispelled, giving his memory back. Death was surprised to see kyubi go nuts trying to reach him and sooth him as he dealt with the memories coming back. Once they finished, the kyubi asked, "**Naruto-kun, do you remember me now? The comfort I provided you whenever you were suffering from the cruelty of the villagers?**"

The boy, Naruto, looked at her and said, "I remember now Kyu, I'm glad to finally be free of the genjutsu my father and the third put on me. Please, forgive me for being a fool."

"**No Naruto-kun, it is not your fault. You couldn't have been able to handle them, even with my help as it is.**"

Death then spoke up after thinking for a bit and asked Kyubi, "**Kyubi, I believe I have an answer to help us and the boy all in the same move.**"

Hearing this, Kyubi got excited as she asked, "**How my lord? I will do whatever it takes to help him, even sacrifice my own power if I had to."**

"**That is precisely what you will have to do. By giving him your power, we can give him strength, and in the same move, create a new lord of the night."**

Shocked, Kyubi then said to Death, "**What? But the process could kill him, even if it succeeds, what are the chances that he could truly be accepted as the new lord, especially without the castle!"**

"**I am aware, and while the real one was lost when the newest Belmont had sealed it away in an eclipse, there is a copy made by a follower of our departed lord that we can use in place of the old one. We merely have to bring it here and open a doorway to chaos in order to successfully rebuild the new castle, once it is ready, we will take the boy to the throne room and then we shall transfer your power to him. Know this though Kyubi, once your power is his, you will be nothing but a servant to him and can never be able to fight ever again."**

Kyubi bowed her head as she said, "**I accept, it was because of me that his life turned out like this. I will do whatever it takes to redeem myself and to help him. My only condition is that he chooses what he wishes to do."**

She then turned to Naruto and said to him, "**Naruto, What we are offering is this, you will become the most powerful being in existence, no man or demon will dare stand against you and all demons shall bow to you and serve you however you desire them to do so, but by choosing this path, you will never be able walk the path of the light again. You can still help those you wish, but you can only ever walk the night. If you even try to step into daylight, you will die from its effect on you."**

Naruto thought to himself about it, then raised head to face them as he said, "All my life I was called a monster and a demon. If everyone wishes to treat me as such, then I will gladly give them a monster and show them a true nightmare. My village will regret the day they had ever tried to hurt me for doing what had been my job."

Both Death and Kyubi had looks of surprise on their faces, but then Death started laughing while Kyubi smiled at him. Death then said, "**I better bring us out boy, I will summon my brother in order to free Kyubi since the deal between him and your sire had been broken by him not accepting his fate.**"

Confused, Naruto asked him, "Won't that kill us though and what do you mean by brother?"

Death chuckled as he said, "**It is a fact that almost no humans know of, but there are three beings that represent the end of life, there is I, Death. Then there is my older brother, shinigami, he is the one who had sealed Kyubi in you. Then there is my foolish younger brother, thanatos. Each of us represents a different path and possesses different personality traits. I am the warrior among us and I tread the darkness and had originally served the original lord of the night, Count Dracula. My brother Shinigami is the neutral one of us, he does not choose one side or the other, he is has a thing for trapping living things within other beings, he tends to be as humans consider 'eccentric', but he will not tolerate being tricked. Finally, there is our younger brother Thanatos, he is one of the light and tries to help humans when he can. For each of us, our strength is different, Thanatos is the weakest of us, Shinigami is the middle one, and I stand as the strongest of us. We each get stronger based on the number of human souls that we ingest. Since I am the more combat oriented one of us and had killed humans seeking to kill Lord Dracula, I gained more souls than the others. As for your other question, my brothers work will only take the life of those he makes the deal with, breaking the seal doesn't affect the being with the creature in it at all, well, except taking potential power away from the being. Otherwise you will be fine with the seal being removed, but just to be sure since it was Kyubi sealed into you then it would be safe to talk to my brother."**

From there, Death pulled him and Naruto out of the mindscape, surprising Naruto when he seen that he wasn't back at the village. "**When I had seen the danger that you were in at that village, I took you from there in order to keep you from being killed by the villagers. I didn't let the people get away with their lives in the process; I killed the ones that were trying to harm you before I got you out of there. Now, let us start working on making you the King of the Night."**

(Konoha)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN MY VILLAGE AND WHERE IS MY GOD-SON?"

"We don't know lady Tsunade, witnesses tell us that he was being attacked by a mob and that the power of the Kyubi had started leaking out; and then they tell of a shadow darting in, killing the mob, then leaving with the boy. They said that when they looked at the shadow, they felt like they were staring at the shinigami himself."

The hokage's office was a scene of chaos following Death's appearance and taking Naruto. Tsunade was furious to know that not only had someone killed a number of the villagers, including two members of the civilian council, but they had also taken Naruto. Originally she had seen Naruto as her adopted son and occasionally little brother, but lately she had been rethinking how she really felt about the boy. When she heard that Naruto was kidnapped after a number of villagers were killed, Shinigami or not, she would kill whoever it was that took him.

"Get the council together; we need to do something about this NOW!"

30 minutes later

"Hokage-sama, why did you call us all here?" Was the question of one Saya Haruno.

Saya was the oddity amongst her clan, at 5'6 and with a body that defied her age, she was considered the beauty of the civilian council, she was also the only one amongst the Haruno Clan to see Naruto for who he truly was and care for him. At least, caring was what people thought her feelings were, when in reality, she adored him, she was one of the few in the village who would do anything for him. She had tried to, in a number of ways, get her marriage with her husband ended so that she could marry Naruto instead. Amongst her efforts, she had even tried to kill her husband by planting poison and other traps where she could. She never got caught because a friend of hers had trained her in such methods. The only reason that it was known that she cared about Naruto was because she was actually outspoken about it and done things to help him. When the civilian council would try different ways to get around Tsunades protection of him, she and two other council members would block their efforts, mainly through revealing their plans to Tsunade. One particular desire she had was that Naruto looked at her the way he did her daughter, it frustrated her that her daughter was fooled so easily by her father into thinking that Naruto was an idiotic troublemaker that would never amount to anything.

"The reason for my calling this meeting together is this, Naruto Uzumaki has been kidnapped by an outside force that at the same time had also killed a number of villagers along with three council members."

Hearing this caused a massive outcry from both sides but for different reasons. The majority of the civilian side was angry because they lost villagers and council members, the shinobi side and a few civilians because of Naruto being taken. The shinobi side all cared about Naruto, while there were shinobi who hated the boy; the clans were the ones who cared deeply about him for different reasons. The Hyuga clan because he was the only one to bring their heiress out of her shell and also because he had helped Neji lose his anger toward the main branch of the clan, the Yamanaka clan cared because he had gotten Ino out of her fangirl behavior toward Sasuke. The other members of the Ino-Shika-Cho team and their clans cared because Naruto had been a good friend to their children and they remember who their friends are. The Aburame clan saw it as illogical to believe that he was the Kyubi and because he actually befriended their clan heir when no one else would because of him and the rest of their clan being seen as 'creepy'. Each of the other clans all cared for him because of how compassionate the boy was. It was naturally assumed that the Sarutobi clan cared about Naruto because of the third hokage and how he seemed to help the boy, but in reality it was only Asuma and Konohamaru who cared; the rest, including the third, all seen him as a tool for the village to use to protect themselves. Asuma was neutral until he seen how his squad would push themselves thanks to hanging around Naruto and seeing how determined he was. The civilians that cared were Saya and Teuchi of course, but there was also a couple others who knew the truth about what the third was trying to do to the boy and wanted to help him since the anger of the other villagers was produce from the third egging them on so that they would torment him and make him loyal to the third so that he could be made a tool. Unknown to both sides, there was one other who cared. Danzo Shimura was known for his root program which turned shinobi into cold emotionless tools of the village, but that all change when he had met Naruto after the chunin exams when the hokage had died. It was Naruto's words and the way that he cared for people despite his compassion fading that moved Danzo and made him reconsider the idea of making shinobi nothing but tools with no emotion. Deciding to find out what happened, Danzo asked Tsunade, "Lady hokage, may I ask, how did this happen?"

"It is unknown, reports indicate that a figure had appeared, slaughtered a mob that had tried to attack Naruto for completing his mission of retrieving the Uchiha, and then took him all with a speed and power that seem unmatched by even other sannin and I."

This caused expressions of shock to appear on everyone's face. It was one thing to believe there was someone as strong as a sannin, but the thought of someone being stronger than the Sannin seemed like a nightmarish thought. Danzo snapped out if first and said, "Then Lady hokage, I prepose that we send a team to eliminate whatever may have done this, and retrieve the Uzumaki boy in the process."

Tsunade was about to argue until she realize what Danzo said and actually stared at him for a moment before saying, "Well, yes that is actually what I was thinking."

This surprised everyone since both the third and fourth hokages had been at ends with the Root leader with Tsunade even following suit until now. With this in mind, Tsunade looked to the others and asked, "Are there any objections to this plan?"

When nobody said anything, she said to them, "Alright, Shikaku, you, Inoichi, Chozu, Hiashi, and Tsume will go in one team to track down the boy. I will send Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko shall go in another. I will also lead a team of my choosing. Meanwhile I want this village on absolute lockdown, besides those I authorize; no one is to get in or out. Understood?"

After a series of resounding Hais, she dismissed everyone to go about their duties. As he left the room, Danzo summoned one of his root anbu and said to him, "I want my best men to be dispatched at once to find our enemy and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki, the primary objective is to bring the boy back unharmed, if they can, have them killed the one who kidnapped him. Make sure when you bring him back that you take him to the hokage, by doing that we can stop operating in complete darkness, understand?"

The man nodded and Danzo dismissed him, allowing him to think, "Naruto, please be Ok, I want to be able to understand the idea of compassion from you."

(Hospital)

At the hospital, Sasuke Uchiha was deep in thought, thinking about how he was beaten by Naruto. As he thought about it, a certain banshee was talking to him about how he was the greatest and that she was glad he was back safe. As this was going on, the rest the remaining genin twelve and the suna team were off to another side talking to each other, wondering where their blond friend was at when Shizune had come in looking quite upset. Ino went up to her and asked, "Hey Shizune, have you seen Naruto anywhere?"

As soon as she asked, Sakura started going on about how Naruto was an idiot and everything until a senbon gleaming with poison shot by her head and imbedded itself in the wall behind her. Everyone looked to Shizune to find her with one of her senbon launchers exposed and an absolutely furious expression on her face, "Don't you fucking dare speak about Naruto-Kun like that, if you start talking about him like that again, I will use a poison that will make you suffer in the most terrible way possible."

She then looked at Ino and said to her, "Naruto isn't-isn't in the village."

Except for Sakura, they all looked at her and shouted, "WHAT?"

Nodding, she started sobbing as she said, "Someone managed to get into the village, kill a number of villagers that were trying to attack Naruto, and kidnapped him. Lady Tsunade has sent out two teams and is leading her own team in order to find and rescue him from whoever has attacked the village."

Confused and upset, Hinata looked at Shizune and asked, "Why would the villagers attack Naruto?"

Sasuke spoke up next from his spot saying, "Also, why would someone besides my brother and his partner kidnap him for that matter?"

Shizune was about to say that she didn't know when Shikamaru said, "The kyubi."

Everyone looked at him confused, when Ino said, "The Kyubi? What does the kyubi have to do with this?"

Shino was the next to speak up next when he said, "Do any of you know what day the Kyubi was supposedly destroyed."

Sakura spoke up saying, "That's stupid Shino, October tenth, when else?"

Looking at her, Shino asked, "What was something else that happened on that exact same day, something we would not know about?"

Sakura was about to say something when Hinata said, "October tenth is also Naruto-kun's birthday."

"Exactly, and on the matter of the Kyubi, how exactly do you destroy something that is made out of pure malevolent chakra?"

After a few seconds, it was Tenten with a look of shock that said, "It can't be destroyed, it can only be sealed away!"

This stunned everyone but Shizune with this revelation but she looked at the two concerned and asked, "How do you two know about this?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he said, "When he used the Kyubi's Chakra back during the exam, we naturally got curious and confronted him about it, and he told us, but not until after some hesitation."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and asked, "Why didn't he tell all of us, or least you two, plus wouldn't our parents tell us?"

Shizune answered the second part when she said, "the third hokage made a law that forbid anyone from telling the younger generation about it, punishable by death, but they could still attack him as long as they were not caught doing so."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "They could still tell you things about him, saying cruel things because they would see him as the kyubi. They would do anything to make our generation see him as nothing more than a monster, a brat, or any sort of person to not be around, and for your first question Ino, he trusted us with this information because my family know better when dealing with a situation like his."

Shino then added, "While for my family, we know Naruto cannot be the kyubi since logically, if he was, he would have destroyed the village for what it has done to make him suffer."

This made everyone but Sakura feel ashamed, even Sasuke felt ashamed as he thought, 'I thought had suffered because of Itachi killing off our family, but Naruto has suffered just as much as I had. That must be why he was so determined to be hokage, to prove that he wasn't the kyubi and to show that he isn't a monster. Then I will try to bring him back so that we gcan get stronger together.'

"Naruto must have tricked the two of you Shino, him containing the kyubi? Yeah rig-."

Sakura was suddenly backhanded by Sasuke, who glared at her and said, "For once in your stupid life Sakura. SHUT! THE FUCK! UP! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HARASS ME SINCE THE ACADEMY, AND NEVER BOTHERED TO GET STRONGER, AND WHILE HE WAS WITH US NARUTO WOULD DO NOTHING BUT SHOW COMPASSION TO YOU AND EVEN HELP YOU AT TIMES, BUT HOW WOULD YOU TREAT HIM? BY SEEING HIM THE SAME AS THE VILLAGERS DO, AS NOTHING BUT A PARIAH!"

The others are stunned by Sasuke's words, but then they hear Shizune say, "You are one to talk Uchiha, Naruto has tried numerous times to be your friend, and yet you would ignore him and also treated like he was useless."

Sasuke bowed his head as he said, "I admit that I treated him as such at first, but over time, I came to see him as a friend and rival. I had seen how people treated him and was confused by it, but I never had a reason to think it was that bad. I'm sorry that I never treated him right before, but when he comes back, I intend to fix things."

This definitely surprised the others, even Shino looked over his sunglasses without the others noticing. From there, the others started talking about what to do when Naruto gets back along with Sasuke while a certain banshee was still stunned by Sasuke's words.

(unknown)

"Lord Madara, I have urgent news that you need to hear."

"What is it Zetsu, has something happened to one of the jinchuriki?"

"Yes and no, **Just tell him, **it mainly involves Death."

"WHAT, ONE OF THE JINCHURIKI HAS DIED?"

"No/**no"**

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!"

"It was LORD Death/**It was LORD Death!"**

"What, Death himself is here?"

'nods'

"He has the Kyubi jinchuriki, **said something when we found them about making him the new King of the night."**

"…Then alert the others that I wish to speak with them, we are canceling my original plan. If Lord Death is creating a new king of the night in our world, then Lord Dracula is gone and we must be there to help our new Lord rise to become the king of this world."

"Yes Lord Madara/**Yes** **Lord Madara."**

'Forgive me for not being there for you my lord, but I WILL insure that none stand before your successor and live, Ironic as it is that I will serve the son of the Yondaime. I just hope that he is not too cruel to me when I inform him of my involvement of him being made the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, scratch that, it is kyubi I need to worry about.'

_Ok, another Naruto crossover made, I seriously need to work on another thing. I really went to work on this though, 5k in words and 16 pages for just the first chapter, I didn't think I had it in me. Alright, read and review, and no flames or I will send Death after you. And to answer a few questions, time between the world Dracula lived in and Naruto's world move differently. Kyubi was part of the Jubi, but a being as powerful as the Kyubi should be able to pull off something like traveling to other worlds. Madara, Kyubi, and Death do know each other in this story and the reason for Madara collecting the Biju in this story will be explained. No, Naruto will not be good, he will have some compassion but he won't be the happy go lucky fool that doesn't want to hurt anyone, if you look at Symphony of the Night, Dracula did care about Alucard's mother so he did have some compassion. Also, the rest of the Akatuski will be made aware of Madara. I hope you will enjoy this Fic._


End file.
